


Unmasked

by brokenmimir



Series: White Rose Week 2018 [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, White Rose Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenmimir/pseuds/brokenmimir
Summary: White Rose Week 2018 Day Seven: TrustDespite being allies in the endless war on crime, and even though they've been dating for months, Speedgirl, Vale's Fastest Girl, and the White Witch, the Modern Mistress of Magic, have never revealed their secret identities to each other.Maybe it was time for that to change.





	Unmasked

Ruby sat on the edge of the building with her booted feet kicking and a pout on her face. She was wearing her new costume, the one her girlfriend, the White Witch, had had made for her before she'd agreed to start dating, having claimed that her old one was too embarrassing to be associated with. It was a skintight black bodysuit with large red panels like oversized racing stripes, with a red corset and black with red trim skirt over it. In addition, she'd insisted on wearing her red hooded cloak over it, and of course she on her all important red domino mask to conceal her secret identity.

Normally she was excited every time she wore the costume her girlfriend had had made for her, but tonight she was still down in the dumps. It had been a long, long day, and the evening wasn't getting any better. She had hoped to beat up some bad guys and then spend some time making out with her girlfriend, but it was starting to look like both activities might be a bust.

It'd been her first day at college, and she'd been so excited to start that morning that she'd hardly been able to sit still. Her sister had actually had to warn her several times to stop vibrating so hard, as it was becoming obvious that she had superpowers. She just couldn't help it, though. She'd been a total nerd that nobody besides her sister hung out with at Signal High, but Beacon University was sure to be different!

However, before she'd even managed to find her first class she'd had the worst encounter. The white haired girl had been meaner than most super villains, yelling and screaming at her for knocking her over, and, well, okay, so she'd been running a little bit, and maybe she'd been _almost_ using superspeed, but it'd been an accident! She didn't have to yell like that!

Then to make things worse, she'd had several classes with the crabby white haired girl, and she'd glared at her and been mean to her all day long. It was the worst, and she'd just wanted to have a fun evening as Speedgirl, Vale's Fastest Girl (and she really should've run her name by her sister before selecting it when she'd made her first costume and captured Torchwick back when she was thirteen). She just wanted to spend time catching bad guys and hanging out with her girlfriend!

Just as she was about to give up her evening as a waste she heard a cry for a help, and she jumped down and ran off with a blur, leaving behind nothing but a trail of rose petals as she sought out the danger. She turned a corner into the alley she'd heard the scream come from, ready to take down the bad guys when her feet went out from under her. She found herself tumbling across the ground until she slammed into a brick wall, leaving her dazed.

“Well, well, well, little red, looks like you fell right into my trap,” Torchwick said as he pointed his trick cane at her, thumb hovering over the button that would launch heat seeking missiles at her. Just past him were two of his thugs, who were currently holding a woman hostage.

“Let her go, Torchwick!” Ruby shouted, although she didn't dare try to stand up. The entire alleyway had been littered with marbles, which is what she'd slipped on, and they would prevent her from using her super speed in time to avoid getting blown up by his rocket.

“Hmm… how about no,” he said. “She's my leverage, and the second you figure out a way around my trap I'm going to need her to stop you from causing even more trouble.”

Behind the two mooks holding the hostage a glowing, snowflake-like glyph appeared in midair, before two bolts of white, glowing energy flew out of them and slammed into the back of the thugs' heads. Two more glyphs caught them before they hit the ground, and dropping down onto a fourth to catch the woman was the White Witch.

Ruby's girlfriend had been a superhero for almost as long as she had, first appearing in Vale stopping White Fang gangsters as a young girl. Unlike Ruby's superpower, the result of a mutation that she'd first activated when she was five, the White Witch had studied magic from thick, boring grimoires to learn her craft. It gave her amazing power, but it came with strange limitations and inconsistencies, and meant that she had to study and prepare in advance before doing anything, which meant that she lacked Ruby's flexibility in the face of the unknown.

As always when seeing her girlfriend Ruby wanted to grin happily, although she was forced to hide that reaction as Torchwick was still looking at her. The White Witch wore an outfit resembling a figure skater, with a white skirt that showed off her incredible legs, high heeled white boots, and a white bolero jacket with red trim, something that had been added to her otherwise all white look when they'd begun dating. She had long white hair in an off center ponytail held in place by a tiara, and a white domino mask on her face. Despite never having seen her without her mask on, she was easily the most beautiful person Ruby had ever seen.

“Now, what you're going to do is put on these handcuffs, and if you cause any trouble it's lights out for you and the hostage,” Torchwick said, tossing her some handcuffs.

“But… you look so much better in handcuffs!” Ruby said. “Are you sure you don't want to just save yourself some trouble and put them on now?”

“Are you missing the situation, little red?” Torchwick asked. “I made sure to send Neo off to cause a big enough distraction to drag your little girlfriend to the other side of the city, and with that flaming idiot and her cat girlfriend fighting The Bull downtown, you're all alone. So, if you don't want… what was your name again?”

He turned around to face the hostage, his body slumping when he saw the unimpressed look the White Witch was giving him as the hostage ran away. “Oh. Well… not the face?”

The White Witch smiled coldly and snapped her fingers. The next glyph was blue and released a wave of ice, which froze his arms and legs into place. “Did you really think a trap that sloppy was going to distract me?”

“I could hope,” he said before his teeth started to chatter.

“White!” Ruby cried, scrambling to her feet, and after a few false starts caused by the marbles she wrapped her in a hug. “Thank you!”

“Of- of course,” White said, before clearing her throat. “And really, how much of a dunce are you? This was clearly a trap, and a very poorly fashioned one at that!”

“Hey, it worked,” Torchwick defended with a pout.

“Only because she's clearly mentally defective,” White said. “Seriously Speedgirl, you were beaten by _marbles_.”

Ruby pouted. “But… I knew you'd save me.”

White rolled her eyes. “Dolt. Come on, I already called the cops, let's get out of here.”

Ruby tried to run again, only to slip and fall over more marbles. Before she could hit the ground a glyph caught her, and with a sigh the White Witch carried them both to a nearby rooftop with her magic so that they could keep an eye on the criminals until the police showed up. Once they reached solid ground again Ruby sat right next to her girlfriend and cuddled into her side. White blushed bright red around her domino mask, but leaned into the embrace anyway.

“Thanks for saving me,” Ruby murmured.

“Of course,” White sniffed. “I've invested far too much time into this relationship to let you be taken out by _Torchwick_.”

Ruby sighed. “You would not believe the day I've had.”

“Oh?” White asked. “It can't have been worse than mine… other than getting beaten by _Torchwick_ of all people. There was this complete _dunderhead_ … ugh. I don't even want to think about her.”

“I'm sorry,” Ruby murmured. “Really though, I had the worst day… I just wanted to do this since this morning. Just… cuddle with you. I wish…”

“What?” White asked.

“I wish we could do this… without having to find each other,” Ruby said. “I wish I could just… call your phone. Go on normal dates with you. Stuff like that.”

White Witch was quiet for a long time. “Maybe… maybe we can.”

“Huh?” Ruby asked.

“We've been working together for a couple of years now, and, well… I mean, we've even been dating for six months!” White said with a bright blush. “Maybe we could… you know. Take our masks off. If you want.”

“Really?” Ruby asked. “I thought you didn't want to.”

“That was years ago,” White said. “I… I trust you.”

Ruby swallowed hard. “Okay. How about… on three?”

“R-right,” White said, grabbing her domino mask while Ruby did the same. “One… two… three!”

They pulled them off, and then both gasped. “You!” White shouted.

“M-me?”

“You're that dolt that ran into me this morning!”

“I'm sorry!” Ruby said. “I was just really excited about class, and really nervous, and I guess I ran too fast. I tried to apologize!”

“Yes, well… you almost made me use magic in front of the whole school!” she said. “I almost cast a spell to catch myself on reflex!”

“Oh!” Ruby said. “So that's why were so grumpy. I mean, I'm really sorry!”

“Hmph,” she grumbled. “Weiss.”

“Huh?” Ruby said.

“My name,” she said. “I'm Weiss Schnee.”

“I'm Ruby Rose! You know, I was really unhappy about being in a bunch of classes with you, but now…”

“Yeah,” Weiss said, before blushing a little. “We'll have to be careful, though. If we start dating after fighting all day people might wonder.”

Ruby bit her lip for a moment, then leaned in and kissed Weiss hard. “Let them wonder.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing says trust like revealing your secret identity.
> 
> White Rose Week has been tons of fun so far, and this was the last set prompt. I've already got my story planned for tomorrow's finale, and I can't wait to read everyone else's as well.


End file.
